Distance
by sintary
Summary: This story is about a girl who knows nothing of where she came from. and doesn't know how to act outside of her sensei's commands. So when it comes to falling in love with two guys she's sworn to try and kidnap, it's not so easy.
1. Info

Info

You: Black hair  
Age: Right now I'm 19 (but I'm going to start in my past so about 5.)  
My Personality: Cold, Distance, quiet and mysterious.  
My Family: Read past.  
past: As far as I could remember I've been Orochimaru's "Child"(i don't know how to put it) always moving, meeting new people. He cared for me and acted like my father. When we came to the Land of the Sea, I loved the scenery. And when Anko became he's apprentice) it was like having a sister. So now here I am in the Land of the Sea with Anko and Orochimaru, on Demon island Experimenting.


	2. Leaving Once more

t was Raining. I love the rain. It just made the waves dance. Anko was cleaning Dishes when she dropped one. Then Orochimaru came in.

"I'm Sorry Orochimaru-sensei I'll pick it up." She started to pick it up.

Then Orochimaru smiled. "Sintary will you come here." I got up from the window and went to Orochimaru. I stood in his shadow.

"yes sensei." he took me outside. Then his neck came out and bit into mine!

"Will you test this out for me?"

"Yessssssssss!!!!!!!!" I yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry for the pain. You'll always be with me right?" I just nodded. Then he want back into the room. When he came out the door was wide open and I saw Anko there. She too had the Curse. After a couple of days something weird happened, but I can't remember what. Orochimaru said that when he checked the security cams. i looked like the curse was being sealed.

I thought that was Scary-making. We went to go check on Anko because we were leaving, again. She was lying there on her back, eyes dry from crying.

When we were about to leave the room she said to me. "How could you put up with him. He's a Monster!" I shook my head. _'No he wasn't_.' And so we left before dawn the next morning.

t was Raining. I love the rain. It just made the waves dance. Anko was cleaning Dishes when she dropped one. Then Orochimaru came in.

"I'm Sorry Orochimaru-sensei I'll pick it up." She started to pick it up.

Then Orochimaru smiled. "Sintary will you come here." I got up from the window and went to Orochimaru. I stood in his shadow.

"yes sensei." he took me outside. Then his neck came out and bit into mine!

"Will you test this out for me?"

"Yessssssssss!!!!!!!!" I yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry for the pain. You'll always be with me right?" I just nodded. Then he want back into the room. When he came out the door was wide open and I saw Anko there. She too had the Curse. After a couple of days something weird happened, but I can't remember what. Orochimaru said that when he checked the security cams. i looked like the curse was being sealed.

I thought that was Scary-making. We went to go check on Anko because we were leaving, again. She was lying there on her back, eyes dry from crying.

When we were about to leave the room she said to me. "How could you put up with him. He's a Monster!" I shook my head. _'No he wasn't_.' And so we left before dawn the next morning.


	3. Forced into the Akatsuki

Name: Lauren  
Age: 14  
Specices:(human, demon, vampire)  
past: my family was killed by someone that i dont know. i was alone and had to live by myself. but i had a happy childhood till the murder. i had a brother and a sister and 2 parents. i was happy and hyper but now i am the same around people i know but with people i dont know i am shy and quiet.  
pic?? look at my story and the pic of yuki is sort of what i look like  
***********************************************************************************************

I woke up in a strange place. I must have fainted from the pain a while ago. I saw a fishy and a person with red eyes talking to Orochimaru.

"Ahhh. Sintary you woke up finally." Orochimaru said.

"So this is the other missing-nin besides you and me Orochimaru."The red eyed person said.

"Well Orochimaru you and her will have to have to talk to Lord Pein." The Fishy said.

"But I hope you don't mine if I take her and see what she can do." The red eyed person asked.

"Sure Itachi. seeing that this isn't Anko."

"right. Sintary, please come with me." Itachi said. I got up and walked to him. He stared at me. His eyes where black. I remembered who he was! I saw him when Anko went to go with Orochimaru. His name was Itachi Uchiha and he was Madara Uchiha's student.

When we were far enough away from Orochimaru and that fishy, he asked. "Do you want to be in the Atatsuki?" "

Not really." I said.

"I don't like it in the organizion. I don't like to fight. I am I guess a Pasisfist." I looked up him. His eyes were soft and calm.

"But Why are you in Here?" I asked.

"Because I have nowhere to go. I murdered my clan in order from the Third hokage. I grew up in the Third great ninja war." He explained

"So your the only suriver!!!" I said.

"no, no. My brother is still alive. But nobody knows that. I couldn't kill my younger brother, Sasuke. I loved him more than the village." _'okay way to weird. This can't be the same guy. No.'_

"So let's see some Genjutsu. My Specialite"

"right." This is were I shined. Orochimaru propared me for this. Not that even he knew that I was going to wind up testing against Itachi Uchiha so earily! After about 10 or 15 minutes I was caught in his Genjutsu. I released it. But I guess I fainted after that cause I woke up in the Akatsuki emergency room.......-sweat mark- Itachi, fishy and Orochimaru hovered over me. And then this blondey and thisbrown headedgirl came in.

"Hey Itachi is she okay. Seeing that she doesn't have a choice like I didn't." He mumbled the last part. He pushed Itachi away and I bulted straight a beacuse something poked me. I hit his head. He fell backwards and Orochimaru caught me from following with him. The brown headed girl giggled a little cause he fell on Itachi.

"watch it Deibara!" Itachi said pushing Deibara off.

"Hey Lauren, can you get me an ice pack." I was guessing that they treated girls like maids, cause all this girl did was do as they said.

"How old are you?" She asked me.

"ummmm.......... 14"

"Hey your the same age as me!" Deibara yelled. "And Itachi." He mumbled. My head hurt like the curse did or was it the curse? I knew that Orochimaru wouldn't stay in here for long. He just wasn't like the type to stay in a group. Any way I fell back asleep, only to be awaked by that girl with a ring and cloak. I took it and then put it on.

Two months later  
I new all the Akatsuki's name and knew every one there, hobbies to abilities. Then Orochimaru, Lauren and I went on a mission taht everone was given. Never saw it again

Name: Lauren  
Age: 14  
Specices:(human, demon, vampire)  
past: my family was killed by someone that i dont know. i was alone and had to live by myself. but i had a happy childhood till the murder. i had a brother and a sister and 2 parents. i was happy and hyper but now i am the same around people i know but with people i dont know i am shy and quiet.  
pic?? look at my story and the pic of yuki is sort of what i look like  
***********************************************************************************************

I woke up in a strange place. I must have fainted from the pain a while ago. I saw a fishy and a person with red eyes talking to Orochimaru.

"Ahhh. Sintary you woke up finally." Orochimaru said.

"So this is the other missing-nin besides you and me Orochimaru."The red eyed person said.

"Well Orochimaru you and her will have to have to talk to Lord Pein." The Fishy said.

"But I hope you don't mine if I take her and see what she can do." The red eyed person asked.

"Sure Itachi. seeing that this isn't Anko."

"right. Sintary, please come with me." Itachi said. I got up and walked to him. He stared at me. His eyes where black. I remembered who he was! I saw him when Anko went to go with Orochimaru. His name was Itachi Uchiha and he was Madara Uchiha's student.

When we were far enough away from Orochimaru and that fishy, he asked. "Do you want to be in the Atatsuki?" "

Not really." I said.

"I don't like it in the organizion. I don't like to fight. I am I guess a Pasisfist." I looked up him. His eyes were soft and calm.

"But Why are you in Here?" I asked.

"Because I have nowhere to go. I murdered my clan in order from the Third hokage. I grew up in the Third great ninja war." He explained

"So your the only suriver!!!" I said.

"no, no. My brother is still alive. But nobody knows that. I couldn't kill my younger brother, Sasuke. I loved him more than the village." _'okay way to weird. This can't be the same guy. No.'_

"So let's see some Genjutsu. My Specialite"

"right." This is were I shined. Orochimaru propared me for this. Not that even he knew that I was going to wind up testing against Itachi Uchiha so earily! After about 10 or 15 minutes I was caught in his Genjutsu. I released it. But I guess I fainted after that cause I woke up in the Akatsuki emergency room.......-sweat mark- Itachi, fishy and Orochimaru hovered over me. And then this blondey and thisbrown headedgirl came in.

"Hey Itachi is she okay. Seeing that she doesn't have a choice like I didn't." He mumbled the last part. He pushed Itachi away and I bulted straight a beacuse something poked me. I hit his head. He fell backwards and Orochimaru caught me from following with him. The brown headed girl giggled a little cause he fell on Itachi.

"watch it Deibara!" Itachi said pushing Deibara off.

"Hey Lauren, can you get me an ice pack." I was guessing that they treated girls like maids, cause all this girl did was do as they said.

"How old are you?" She asked me.

"ummmm.......... 14"

"Hey your the same age as me!" Deibara yelled. "And Itachi." He mumbled. My head hurt like the curse did or was it the curse? I knew that Orochimaru wouldn't stay in here for long. He just wasn't like the type to stay in a group. Any way I fell back asleep, only to be awaked by that girl with a ring and cloak. I took it and then put it on.

Two months later  
I new all the Akatsuki's name and knew every one there, hobbies to abilities. Then Orochimaru, Lauren and I went on a mission taht everone was given. Never saw it again


	4. What's a Chunin?

We didn't go far. Orochimaru kept talking about something called the "Chunin Exams" and that he was going to see what Sasuke could do. That name reminded me of something....When it was just Lauren and I (because Orochimaru went to rent a hotel in someone else's body) I asked her. "What was Hitachi's brother's name?" She was putting her bottled Pepsi by her mouth, but stopped when I asked her. She sighed. "Why?" "well he said to me once, as a request 'will you take care of my younger brother Sasuke? will you bring him out of his hate?'" She looked at me like I was insane. "Um...right...It's..um..-" Then Orochimaru came in. "Come on. We're in."  
The next day we headed to the Leaf Academy. We were the first ones There! As ninja after ninja, squad after squad came in, we waited for the proctors. The final squad came in. Orochimaru whispered. "The one in the blue...That's him...Sasuke." It crept me out the way he said that name. that's it! itachi wanted me to protect Sasuke! from....the truth and......o-r-o-c-h-i-m-a-r-u...0.0 god how could I keep what Orochimaru wanted from him!! I swore my loyalty to him!!! Why!! Why!! Why!! I'll just have to play it safe and hope he doesn't Find out... "Go approach him." Lauren and I walked up threw the crowd. that guy, our spy was there."Oh hey guys." He said like we knew each other. Lauren whispered. "Don't say he's our spy." "got it." I looked up, with them same dull expression I usually have until I got use to them or as a distraction. "Hey." I said drily. "What's your name again?" "Kabuto. Sorry I didn't mentation it the first time." "No Problem."I looked at Lauren. I knew she was picking up what people here thinking. 'what is Sasuke saying?' 'He wants to face you because he can sense your Chakra level.' 'oh.' "Hey do you wanna know my name?" I ignored whoever just said that. The proctors here coming. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. They all came(you know what I mean by all right?). The first exam was to easy. I used the jutsu Orochimaru taught me. Well I am basically the only one who can use it. Kabuto was on our team too. Orochimaru said that he was assign to report these results to our sensei. In the forest of Death we all pretty much had different parts. Orochimaru, Lauren and I went after Sasuke. And Kabuto after the scroll. We found them easily. Lauren and I had to gain their trust. "Who's There!?" Sasuke turned around. "easy. Easy. It's just us." I said .Lauren frowned. 'He's looking at you in interest. Why can't I get the Sannin like one?' 'I didn't pick.' I knew this wasn't going to turn out good. we're rivals, I guess. I didn't even look at them yet. So I turned my head. 0///0 Man, Them two are......are........so.........so........handsome....... I think that's the right word. I can't betray them. We are so much alike. I could feel their pain. Our Feelings were the same. (I have a power to feel what others feel.) "What are those looks just to trick us?" the pink haired one asked. "NO!!!!!!!" I yelled. When I'm angry or grumpy watch out, cause you might die...... I was getting ready to charge at that one when Lauren grabbed me."Just one punch. One scratch. One bruise. just one!!!" "NO. He won't be happy about that." "fine." I gave up. She let go and I  
didn't move. I also had the ability to calm myself or others. "Hey you! The one in the black! with the Kusanagi blade." (that is the blade Sasuke uses in The Shippuden Ep. Impossible to block.) "Me?" I stared with disbelief. "Ya. What's your name and why are you here? And where are your other teammates?"'don't blow it.'"My name is Sintary. And that's very impressive that you know about this blade. Our teammates are getting the scroll. We just wander out here." "Those eyes.....What's your last name?"I tilted my head. "I don't have one..... And what's wrong with my eyes!" "Nothing it's just that.........." "What!?" Then his eyes changed. Sharingan. Orochimaru and itachi gave me information. "Your eyes.....You have Sharingan!" He said. 0.0"What!!!!??? Lauren do I???!!!!" I panicked. "hold still. Let me see." O.O "You do!!!!!!!! Oh man!!!!!" 'he grabbed an Uchiha!?' Lauren thought. "How come he didn't say anything?!" I asked. "I don't know!!! But we are going to "talk" To him." Just as we were about to leave, There was a sudden gust of wind. It struck with a powerful force. 'Right this was part of the plan. The wind.' 'yep.' 'Lauren, come to my side and Sintary go to Sasuke.' 'Right.' we both thought. Lauren headed toward Orochimaru and I let the wind carry me. Then I put my foot down and headed toward Sasuke. "Sintary."Sasuke said. "you didn't hear our password did you?" "Nope." "good." Sakura slowly walked to Sasuke. "Stop. When does a ninja strike?" she said the password. 'Got that.' I thought. 'Yep. the other one didn't catch it.' 'I got that Lauren.' Orochimaru said. Then "Naruto" Came. "Hey guys!" "When does a ninja strike?" Sakura asked. "Ummm......I don't remember!" He smiled and rubbed the back off his head. Sakura took out a kunai. "No Sakura. It's alright." Then he through a kunai. "Naruto" fell. "He's Not Naruto." Sasuke finished his sentence. "Now Lauren, Sintary!" I turned around and ran. I grabbed Sasuke from behind and whispered. "Sorry. but I just....can't disobey. After this will you help me?" "If you mean it." "I know all about you revenge. And you desire to kill Itachi." You voice was dry. No emotion showed. "Got it." Lauren had got Sakura. Orochimaru appeared. "Now, let's end this fight before it begins." I had no Idea what Orochimaru was going to going to do. Then he made a handsign and his neck came out .I froze. 'He means to give this boy.....the curse mark....The Death curse mark!?'I saw what it was when Orochimaru's neck was in place. 'That's the same as mine..-'i were cut off because as he crumbled in pain, so did I. It was like our curse marks were linked! But that was bad. He's pain was my pain. I screamed, he screamed, Sakura screamed, pretty much everyone screamed. Lauren stared in horror. Orochimaru said "Let's go." "But what about Sintary Orochimaru-sensei!?" "She can catch up later." 'I want someone from our team to watch him. Now use that jutsu.' 'right.' Then Lauren used a jutsu called Keepsake. This jutsu allows the user to erase a part of their opponents' mind. The user can also control who he or she erases. So Lauren's jutsu passed by me and on to Sasuke and Sakura. She erased everything about us, only leaving a piece of information about Orochimaru in Sasuke's mind. 'bye sintary. hope we meet again Sasuke.' Then she left. When I woke Sakura was glaring at me tiredly. "You....You did this! I'm glad naruto came otherwise I would have killed you!" "Sakura let me ex-" "NO!!!!! YOU CAUSED OUR TEAM TO SUFFER!!! YOU-" "Sakura that's enough. Let her explain. I'm sure she has a reason. Didn't you say that her teammates left her to die?" Naruto said. "oh ya right." "Go on ummm......" "sintary." I smiled. "Now why did you do this?" "my sensei, Orochimaru told me to. And I couldn't disobey otherwise......" I looked down. "what? What would happen?" Sakura asked. I put my hand over the curse and then looked at Sasuke. "He would try to kill me." Tears welled up in my eyes. "Please forgive me. I had no choice!" I cried. "Lauren! Lauren! How could I do this to a friend?! I hurt my friends! I should go. No you should kill me!!" I cried. "Please Naruto! Sakura! Please!" "no. absolutely not!" naruto said firmly. "no." Sakura whispered. "You're the only one who knows how this curse will act." "No I'm not. Anko the proctor was once Orochimaru's student. Then he left her with the curse." I said whipping my tears. "no way!" Naruto and sakura said. "Yep." "Well let's get going. I fell better." Sasuke said. I turned red. Had he heard!? I was crying for crying out loud!!!!!!!! Well I showed them a nice spot to rest. and then there was a rustling noise....................

We didn't go far. Orochimaru kept talking about something called the "Chunin Exams" and that he was going to see what Sasuke could do. That name reminded me of something....When it was just Lauren and I (because Orochimaru went to rent a hotel in someone else's body) I asked her. "What was Hitachi's brother's name?" She was putting her bottled Pepsi by her mouth, but stopped when I asked her. She sighed. "Why?" "well he said to me once, as a request 'will you take care of my younger brother Sasuke? will you bring him out of his hate?'" She looked at me like I was insane. "Um...right...It's..um..-" Then Orochimaru came in. "Come on. We're in."  
The next day we headed to the Leaf Academy. We were the first ones There! As ninja after ninja, squad after squad came in, we waited for the proctors. The final squad came in. Orochimaru whispered. "The one in the blue...That's him...Sasuke." It crept me out the way he said that name. that's it! itachi wanted me to protect Sasuke! from....the truth and......o-r-o-c-h-i-m-a-r-u...0.0 god how could I keep what Orochimaru wanted from him!! I swore my loyalty to him!!! Why!! Why!! Why!! I'll just have to play it safe and hope he doesn't Find out... "Go approach him." Lauren and I walked up threw the crowd. that guy, our spy was there."Oh hey guys." He said like we knew each other. Lauren whispered. "Don't say he's our spy." "got it." I looked up, with them same dull expression I usually have until I got use to them or as a distraction. "Hey." I said drily. "What's your name again?" "Kabuto. Sorry I didn't mentation it the first time." "No Problem."I looked at Lauren. I knew she was picking up what people here thinking. 'what is Sasuke saying?' 'He wants to face you because he can sense your Chakra level.' 'oh.' "Hey do you wanna know my name?" I ignored whoever just said that. The proctors here coming. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. They all came(you know what I mean by all right?). The first exam was to easy. I used the jutsu Orochimaru taught me. Well I am basically the only one who can use it. Kabuto was on our team too. Orochimaru said that he was assign to report these results to our sensei. In the forest of Death we all pretty much had different parts. Orochimaru, Lauren and I went after Sasuke. And Kabuto after the scroll. We found them easily. Lauren and I had to gain their trust. "Who's There!?" Sasuke turned around. "easy. Easy. It's just us." I said .Lauren frowned. 'He's looking at you in interest. Why can't I get the Sannin like one?' 'I didn't pick.' I knew this wasn't going to turn out good. we're rivals, I guess. I didn't even look at them yet. So I turned my head. 0///0 Man, Them two are......are........so.........so........handsome....... I think that's the right word. I can't betray them. We are so much alike. I could feel their pain. Our Feelings were the same. (I have a power to feel what others feel.) "What are those looks just to trick us?" the pink haired one asked. "NO!!!!!!!" I yelled. When I'm angry or grumpy watch out, cause you might die...... I was getting ready to charge at that one when Lauren grabbed me."Just one punch. One scratch. One bruise. just one!!!" "NO. He won't be happy about that." "fine." I gave up. She let go and I  
didn't move. I also had the ability to calm myself or others. "Hey you! The one in the black! with the Kusanagi blade." (that is the blade Sasuke uses in The Shippuden Ep. Impossible to block.) "Me?" I stared with disbelief. "Ya. What's your name and why are you here? And where are your other teammates?"'don't blow it.'"My name is Sintary. And that's very impressive that you know about this blade. Our teammates are getting the scroll. We just wander out here." "Those eyes.....What's your last name?"I tilted my head. "I don't have one..... And what's wrong with my eyes!" "Nothing it's just that.........." "What!?" Then his eyes changed. Sharingan. Orochimaru and itachi gave me information. "Your eyes.....You have Sharingan!" He said. 0.0"What!!!!??? Lauren do I???!!!!" I panicked. "hold still. Let me see." O.O "You do!!!!!!!! Oh man!!!!!" 'he grabbed an Uchiha!?' Lauren thought. "How come he didn't say anything?!" I asked. "I don't know!!! But we are going to "talk" To him." Just as we were about to leave, There was a sudden gust of wind. It struck with a powerful force. 'Right this was part of the plan. The wind.' 'yep.' 'Lauren, come to my side and Sintary go to Sasuke.' 'Right.' we both thought. Lauren headed toward Orochimaru and I let the wind carry me. Then I put my foot down and headed toward Sasuke. "Sintary."Sasuke said. "you didn't hear our password did you?" "Nope." "good." Sakura slowly walked to Sasuke. "Stop. When does a ninja strike?" she said the password. 'Got that.' I thought. 'Yep. the other one didn't catch it.' 'I got that Lauren.' Orochimaru said. Then "Naruto" Came. "Hey guys!" "When does a ninja strike?" Sakura asked. "Ummm......I don't remember!" He smiled and rubbed the back off his head. Sakura took out a kunai. "No Sakura. It's alright." Then he through a kunai. "Naruto" fell. "He's Not Naruto." Sasuke finished his sentence. "Now Lauren, Sintary!" I turned around and ran. I grabbed Sasuke from behind and whispered. "Sorry. but I just....can't disobey. After this will you help me?" "If you mean it." "I know all about you revenge. And you desire to kill Itachi." You voice was dry. No emotion showed. "Got it." Lauren had got Sakura. Orochimaru appeared. "Now, let's end this fight before it begins." I had no Idea what Orochimaru was going to going to do. Then he made a handsign and his neck came out .I froze. 'He means to give this boy.....the curse mark....The Death curse mark!?'I saw what it was when Orochimaru's neck was in place. 'That's the same as mine..-'i were cut off because as he crumbled in pain, so did I. It was like our curse marks were linked! But that was bad. He's pain was my pain. I screamed, he screamed, Sakura screamed, pretty much everyone screamed. Lauren stared in horror. Orochimaru said "Let's go." "But what about Sintary Orochimaru-sensei!?" "She can catch up later." 'I want someone from our team to watch him. Now use that jutsu.' 'right.' Then Lauren used a jutsu called Keepsake. This jutsu allows the user to erase a part of their opponents' mind. The user can also control who he or she erases. So Lauren's jutsu passed by me and on to Sasuke and Sakura. She erased everything about us, only leaving a piece of information about Orochimaru in Sasuke's mind. 'bye sintary. hope we meet again Sasuke.' Then she left. When I woke Sakura was glaring at me tiredly. "You....You did this! I'm glad naruto came otherwise I would have killed you!" "Sakura let me ex-" "NO!!!!! YOU CAUSED OUR TEAM TO SUFFER!!! YOU-" "Sakura that's enough. Let her explain. I'm sure she has a reason. Didn't you say that her teammates left her to die?" Naruto said. "oh ya right." "Go on ummm......" "sintary." I smiled. "Now why did you do this?" "my sensei, Orochimaru told me to. And I couldn't disobey otherwise......" I looked down. "what? What would happen?" Sakura asked. I put my hand over the curse and then looked at Sasuke. "He would try to kill me." Tears welled up in my eyes. "Please forgive me. I had no choice!" I cried. "Lauren! Lauren! How could I do this to a friend?! I hurt my friends! I should go. No you should kill me!!" I cried. "Please Naruto! Sakura! Please!" "no. absolutely not!" naruto said firmly. "no." Sakura whispered. "You're the only one who knows how this curse will act." "No I'm not. Anko the proctor was once Orochimaru's student. Then he left her with the curse." I said whipping my tears. "no way!" Naruto and sakura said. "Yep." "Well let's get going. I fell better." Sasuke said. I turned red. Had he heard!? I was crying for crying out loud!!!!!!!! Well I showed them a nice spot to rest. and then there was a rustling noise....................


	5. Listen

Sasuke and I left to get water. "Tell me." I looked at him curiously. "what do you mean Sasuke." My mission was to act innocent and I could do that. "you know exactly what I'm talking about." He looked serious. I looked away. And then whispered. "about orochimaru. and my mission." "Yes." There was a rustling in the bushes. I pulled out a kunai and threw it. Sasuke stood still. A sabertooth Tiger came out. "Who you." I asked in my best Tiger. "I Scorpion. Who you?" "I Sintary. Dog." Scorpion Transformed. "I'm not here to harm you." I said in English. "Sintary. Get back!" Sasuke jumped in front. "No!" I gave him a sharp look. He stepped back. "We just came to get water. "Evil." She said. I gave a puzzled look. She was still speaking animal. "No. I friend." I moved forward. "Not she. He. Hunter." I was clear she didn't want to speak English. She was too worried that we were hunters. "He not hunter. He friend too." She phased and ran. "wait! We help Yee!" I yelled but she was gone. "What were you saying!" Sasuke yelled. "Animal! She understands it better!" I yelled back. I grabbed the water tube and ran back. 'If I went any farther I would have blown it.' When I got back to the campsite Kabuto was there. Tears streaming down my eyes. "KABUTO!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. He turned around and opened his arms. "What's the matter?" "Why'd you guys leave me here only!!!?" He gave a worried look. "I'm so sorry.....If i would have known I would have came and got you....they can be rueful...." (not really....remember his acting and so am I!) "What are you doing here!?" Sasuke yelled. Kabuto looked up with an angry expression. Then looked down at me. "he hurt you didn't he?" I shook my head yes. Kabuto looked up at Sasuke in angry. I still cried. "What did you do to her!" Kabuto yelled angrily. Sasuke looked dumbfounded. "I didn't do anything! I didn't touch her!" "You words hurt her too! Be careful of what you say!" Sasuke again was dumbfounded. 'Start the jutsu. Make him feel remorse.' Kabuto thought. 'okay.' that was one of the other abilities I had that Orochimaru favored. I could control others emotions. 'What's this I feel.......remorse? That's impossible! Wait! There's someone there.....Sintary?' "Get out! Get out of me!" Sasuke screamed. During my jutsu, my soul leaves my body and enters my opponent's body. Then I can play with their emotions. My eyes turn black and lifeless, but my body stands and moves so no one suspects. I screamed. My soul was forced back into my body and it hurt! Sasuke's hands were on his head and he feel. "Sasuke!" Sakura said. (Forgot she was there???) She ran to him. "Are you alright?" She glared at me. Tears were still streaming down my eyes. "What did you do to him!?" Kabuto stuck up for me. "How do you know she did it!?" "Cause I know you're working Orochimaru." I cried more. "Shh....How could you! She's 18(Itachi's age. Srry if I didn't do the timing right)! She's a loyal Leaf Ninja! She'd die for anyone of you!" Kabuto's words cut through. I used the chance to get into Sasuke's head again. (in Sasuke's mind)'what are you doing in my head!' I looked at him. 'You can see me?' 'Yes! Get out! Get out!' (outside) "GET OUT!!!!!" He screamed once more. And once more I was thrust out. I screamed. I also fainted. "Sintary?!" Kabuto said worried for real! He glared at Sakura and Sasuke. She glared back. "She's faking." She said. "No she's not." He put he's ear to my heart. "oh no. This bad." He set me down. Naruto came up in worry. "what' wrong?!" "Her hearts slowing." Kabuto made a few hand signs. "Dang it! I don't have enough Chakra!" Naruto looked at his hands. "Use mine." He said. O.O


	6. Understandment is Important

Naruto put his hands on my heart and Kabuto's hands where on top of his. But I was gone. I was trying once more to get in Sasuke's head. (Inside his head) 'What do you want? Why are you here?' I stood about a few feet away from him and made a few hand signs. 'What's going on? I feel......remorse?' He screamed. 'My body's dying because of you. I want you to fell sorry for this. You will pay!' I jumped out. (Outside) I got up in a flash. Sasuke was standing. He had a kunai out. The curse mark was taking over. I controlled mine. he charged at me. I charged. I did a flip behind him and kicked him in the back. While he was flying he did the Phoenix flower jutsu. I dodged and ran gracefully on the water. i disappeared. 'Where'd she go?' He looked around. when he looked up I slid under him and kicked him upward. "Dancing Leaf." He said. "Close." I kicked him. As we neared the ground I yelled. "Lion's Barrage!!!" He fell into the water. I made a few more hand signs. 'Secretary of the waters' This was my Favorite jutsu. It was very destructful and powerful. "Sintary! Stop!" Kabuto yelled. He came back from behind me and I kicked him. I wasn't acting anymore. "humph. Why should I?" Then I was gone. I was very smug at times, it depended on what was going on. Lauren was by my side in an instant. "What happened to Kabuto?" She asked. "He's kind of down. Do we have the scroll?" "yep. but we have to wait for Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru." I groaned. I hated waiting. "well I know where Kabuto's taking them." Lauren said. "Where? Then Center of the Earth?" We laughed. "No." she said still laughing. "Near the tower! He's helping them get a scroll cause Orochimaru wants Sasuke to pass this exam." "okay." I said. "I got bored waiting for you and Kabuto, so I ambushed another team and took their Heaven Scroll." Lauren said. "Great. And that's what they need." I said. She laughed. As night fell we had been ambushed by 15 other squads! "Man are they just going to keep coming?" Lauren asked. I had my new sharingan on. 'Yep. They're finally here." I said. "So are we going to face them for the scroll??" i asked Lauren. "No. Kabuto wants us to lose and give up the scroll or just let them approach and give it to them." She said. They were there. I pulled out our Heaven scroll. "here! see this! Come and get it!" I teased. Naruto walked forward. He reached out to grab it when I put it out of he's reach. "First." I said. "You have to catch me." I ran. Naruto and Sasuke followed. "Let's go meet them at the tower Sakura." Lauren said. "Hm." She nodded. naruto and Sasuke were catching when I made my move. I turned around and bolted straight pass them! I laughed and stuck out my tongue. "Now Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. I looked forward.. Narutos were standing there blocking my way. There was hundreds of him! I protected myself and brassed for impact. They all reached out for me. i got pass them. "We got it!" Naruto yelled. "Are you sure?" I said. Naruto looked at the "Scroll." "Naruto! drop it!" Sasuke yelled. It exploded. The paper bomb inside finally blew up. I ran to the tower. Sasuke and Naruto shortly followed. I got to the tower by dusk. "Here." I said throwing it at them. "Let's go Kabuto and Lauren." I said. lord Orochimaru was waiting. "How did it go?" He asked. "Sintary, here got a little out of hand." Kabuto said. I smile. Orochimaru smirked as Kabuto gave him his card. "excellent!" He hissed........................


	7. Fight!

"Now to begin the first match...........Sintary Uchiha vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Please remember that for this match and the next the two contestants will be judged like in the third exams." I jumped down. Sasuke knew he was going to fight first. I stood several feet away from him. Orochimaru was watching. And Lauren and Kabuto, I bet, Wanted to see why Orochimaru favored my abilities. I heard Hayata thought 'This kid could be dangerous.' Then he looked at the Third Hokage, who nodded. "Alright begin!" I made a few hand signs. 'Fire Style: dehydration.' Sasuke started sweating. I made another group of hand signs. 'Mirage.' Sasuke started to see girls in their bathing suits. While I, once again, entered his mind. (Inside his mind) I made a group of hand signs. 'I don't want to do this. This will hurt both of us. But I'm asking you to give up or fight me with Sharingan. Your call.' I had it ready. 'Why? What do you want? Does Orochimaru want to see what I can do?' I didn't answer. 'Answer now.' Was all I said. 'No. I can't fight with it. Or my jutsu.' 'Then so be it.' I released the curse mark and jumped back into my body. It hurt because of the curse. I ran. Sasuke kept looking in circles. The curse hadn't hit him. 'Lord Orochimaru. It didn't work.' 'That's fine. he'll give in after a while.' I jumped in the air. That was enough speed, now for the acrities. How well can I aim? 100%, on target. The air was still spinning with heat waves. 'This will be harder.' I pulled out my bow-an-arrow. 'Gotta aim carefully. Don't want to hit anything vital. Just enough to get him to use his speed or....get him to move a few steps. Just enough to get him into the vortect.' I let go of the arrow. 'what the....Where is that coming from? got to get out of the way.' He did a back flip and landed right into the spot i wanted him in. The bow disappeared. I thrust my arms into the air to make the wind spin harder. 'Gotta send chakra to my feet.' He thought. 'Ready. Set. Go.' I thrust myself into the vortects. I ran with the wind. I pulled out my Kusanagi Blade and put it to my right side. So when I came up to him I'd slash him till he'd finally give up and use a jutsu. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five.. Six.. Seven.. Eight.. nine. Nine." I went to the middle. 'Fire Style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!' Suddenly Fire balls Surrounded me. 'Not Again.' I thought. Then they attacked. All at once. All I saw were flames. (flash back) _There was a little girl.....me... Standing....surrounded by flames. "Orochimaru! Orochimaru where are you!? I need you!" She screamed. The flames Swallowed her up. They thought she was dead. Orochimaru came and she was still breathing. But her whole body was burnt badly._(reality) That's what happened now. "NO!!!" I screamed. "sintary!" Lauren yelled. I was paralyzed. 'You'll pay.' I thought. My body fell but I wasn't there. I had did the Mind Transfer jutsu. I was in control of Sasuke. 'I had asked you nicely. But you ruined it. Now you'll pay.' He walked up to me. I made him look sad. He kneeled down and took me in his arms. "the match is a draw." He looked at the other proctors behind him. They nodded. Then Anko spoke up. "Sintary and Sasuke Uchiha move forward."


	8. What happen to the Little Nara Girl?

This is in Lauren's point of view because I'm not here.

Lauren's pro.  
I was so angry. How could someone like Sasuke beat someone like Sintary. Sintary was stronger than what she gave, but she was week."The Next Match.......Lauren vs Temari." Hayata said. I jumped down. Temari was a friend of mine, at one time, till Deibara kidnaped me and made me an Akatsuki. 'Well.' I thought. 'It all comes down to this. Me or her is what I have to think. Even if both of us could pass.' Temari jumped down. "Begin!" I jumped back a bit. 'gotta show Lord Orochimaru That I am just as good as Sintary. To prove that he can rely on more than one person.' I made a handsign. 'Mind Destruction jutsu.' Temari Started shaking. "W-www-hhhhh-aaaaaaaa---ttttttt-sssss ggggg-ooooo-iiiiiii-nnnn-ggggg o-n???" She shuttered. "Give up Tem." She smirked "Never in your live." I stood in Shock. 'She beat my jutsu. Come on think of a plan.....Got it.' I smirked. "What's with that smirk?" She gasped. "You can't be thinking of that!" I then pulled out a kunai. "Lauren don't do this. You'll regret it later." She knew I had a new secret jutsu because she could read only my mind. That's how close we were. "No. Tem, I won't have any regrets. They taught me a lot and my sensei and comrades taught me even more!" I threw the kunai. It missed her but that's how it was suppose to happen. "Come on Tem. Fight me." She shook her head. "No. I'm going to fight you. I'm tuning out. Now let my wind fight you!" She thrust her wind and a gust of wind came at me. "Jingle jingle" Temari froze. "It can't be. A sound ninja move? Mixed with........The Shadow Possession!" One of the boys from the Leaf's face was full of shock. "Ya that's right. I too was once a Nara." I said. O.O "NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Way." I said. (up back Shikamaru) "Shikamaru, is this true?" Ino asked. "Ya. She supposablly my long lost sister." "Really?" Ino asked. "How?" Asuma asked. "My mom has pictures of her when she was little. But then before I was born she was kidnaped by a Hidden Sound ninja. The Kazakage said that she was in his village. We were so thrilled. I was clueless." He smiled. "But my mom was very happy. We were going to set out when the Hokage said 'You can't go. Lord Kazakage wants to see if see will remember anything and if she'll fight to go home." Shikamaru stared at me and frowned. "Nobody ever thought she'd wind up as a S-rank ninja." He sighed. "And they let her in." The match ended. I won and Temari lost(even though both of them could have one) I walked up the stairs. Orochimaru was staring at me and I didn't like his stare. "I'm going." He hissed. Then he was gone..


	9. Abduction

I was lying in a hospital bed, thinking of what might happen next. There was a knock on my door. There were ANBU all over my room. That sensei, Kakashi put them there. "Come in." One of them said. Suddenly a, I don't know what, but it knocked all of the ANBU to the ground. I got up and fell back down. My stomach hurt really bad, my lungs were cracked and my head was spinning. Orochimaru walked in. "Lord Orochimaru!" I exclaimed. "easy Sintary. How are you feeling?" I was shock. 'Since when did he ask me that?" "Ah fine." I said. "Good because i want you to go and abducted Sasuke." 'of course.' I got up. "Let me change first then I'll get him." I was in a hospital gown and I hated it. i changed into this:

And I was out the my hospital door. I had to get to Sasuke's room before Kabuto. I knew that Orochimaru was going to send Kabuto, Now that I met Sasuke and Naruto. And Kabuto would kill Sasuke. I stood outside Sasuke's door.'ANBU.' I sighed. I knocked on the door. An ANBU opened it. "No visitors." He said. I punched his mask. "Take that, you masked shinobi. 4 other ANBU Stood there. They all came at me. I was past them in .1 seconds. I made a one-handed sign and did a one-handed round off. The wind from my legs grew and pushed the ANBU down. O made another handsign and knocked all of them out. 'I'm not going to give Orochimaru Sasuke. I'm going to protect him' Then someone entered the room...


	10. Protection

The ANBU all knocked with only me and Sasuke in the room. This would have been good for just taking Sasuke and making a run for it. But I wanted to see if he was all right enough to be moved. I plunged myself into his mind and waited for his response. 'What do you want.' He asked foully. 'I'm here to see if you are well enough to be moved.' I responded. 'why? So you could take me to Orochimaru?' 'No. to get you _away_ from Orochimaru.' I said. He looked at me in shock. 'But doesn't that ruin your whole mission?' He asked. 'Yes. but no person should suffer under the claws of a mad man. I realize that now.' I looked down. 'I've been with him my entire life' I Laughed 'and now and the age of 18. I finally realize that.' I looked at him. 'I just want to get you far away from him as possible. He can't have another Uchiha in his clutches without throwing one into the fire pit.' I said. 'Listen Itachi.....Well.....his way of obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan maybe will be different from yours. Believe me, The idea of killing a friend is out of my mind. It sickens me. All I wanted growing up was a friend. What I'm saying is, Choose your path Sasuke Uchiha. A life only with only regrets and sorrow or a life with friends who make you stronger.' 'Nothing will ever get me stronger if I stay here!' I looked at him. 'How did you become so strong than!' I laughed half-heartedly. 'I'll weak. Sure I'm physically strong. But my willpower is weak and growing stronger because I'm trying to get away from Orochimaru. He's hurt my friends so much.-' 'Name one!' Sasuke yelled. 'The Second exam proctor! Anko! She too has the curse mark! She and I were test subjects for what you hold! 2 out of 11 test subjects survived! You shouldn't even be alive by now! You should be.....dead...' I started to cry. It was fair. all I was trying to do was to safe a young kids life from being over. 'I'll think about it. and then let you know. But how will I contact you?' 'We'll might somewhere....Right by the border line between the Sound and the Leaf. That's where we'll meet.' I said. 'Just remember...I, Sintary _Uchiha_ am only trying to protect you.' I returned. When I did, Kakashi was standing in the door way. 'There you are. It seems your body can't talk." I stared at him. I grabbed my waist and fell over. "What did you do!?" I screamed. "Your body attacked me and I fought back. It seems that your still injured. What were you doing?" He said coolly. "What were you doing, Sintary?" It was Kabuto. I didn't reasoned through words. I gave Kakashi the real Information and Kabuto the fake. I was move closer to Kakashi than Kabuto so that was good. If Kabuto tried to grabbed me, Kakashi could simply grabbed me first. But that didn't happen. kabuto tried to grab me and he caught a hold of me. "So you're not going to try and get her back? So that you can get more Information." Kabuto said. Kakashi just stared at him. What Kabuto didn't know is that at the last minutes I switch my body with a clone and set my mind power into Sasuke's and my body outside the room. Then A fake Kakashi came up behind Kabuto and me. Kakashi kicked me out of Kabuto's hands and kicked him as well. I didn't bother Sasuke. I just stood in the shadows of his mind. The dark parts. The parts he doesn't want anyone to know about. But I wanted to know more than what he or anyone else could give me.  
Just as I was about to take the information a hand slapped mine down. 'What are you doing?' It wasn't Sasuke.....but Kakashi! 'How'd you get in here!?' I asked. 'Sharingan.' His answer was simple but complicated. I reached just a little more and grabbed it. The flash back started. (It's just about Sasuke's past. I hope I don't have to repeat it. Message me if you want me to put it in here) I fell back in shock. 'he's.....all....alone....oh no......' I said. I screamed. "I'll do anything to make him happy!!!!" I was in my body again and I was screaming! I woke up in my hospital bed and Lauren was by my side. "what happened!!!! are you okay!!!" "Ya just a dream....I fine." I started to cough. Blood came from my mouth. "Sintary! okay lay down! Let me take care of you!"


	11. 6 steps backwards 2 steps forward

Okay I just noticed that Sintary was 18 lol. That's gonna change.

{Story starts}:

My P.O.V

After Lauren healed me Orochimaru came in. "I need you two to split to the sound, till I can get there. Wait for me at the northern gates. If I'm not back by sunrise tomorrow, go." Lauren and I nodded. "They're starting to figure it out. And it's not to good for us." He looked at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Alright go then. Now. You must meet at the gate at midnight." We nodded again and then split. I grabbed all my stuff. "Let's go." I said to Lauren. We wondered around a little bit. "hey! Where are you two going?" Naruto asked us. "We have to head back for a bit Naruto. We'll be back soon." I said smiling. Naruto nodded and head set forth again. We finally got to the gates, a little to early. "Hey you. The one with the in tense chakra. What's your name?" I looked that way with my eyes, not head. "I'm not about to apply to that." I said. "You two sweet-heart" This other guy said. "Nun ya!" Lauren said. "Well then" came a third voice. "We're just going to force you!" He came at me with a punch. I was able to block that one. Lauren was out of sight. While I was looking around, another guy came up and hit my right in the very middle of my back. I screamed in agony. I was kind of off the ground at the moment and then another punched me in the stomach, into the hard, yet grassy ground. My head hit the ground and cracked open. I had put my hand on my head and felt the blood. And then a foot came slamming into my rib cage. I screamed even louder. I gripped my chest in pain. The pain in my chest was like a thousand pine needles. The pounding in my head, was pounding like the steady drum. And all this time it felt like I was spineless! I was screaming all this time yet never knew, that they were still beating me up. The pain was gone and I was engulfed in darkness. There was a dream.... and it was about Sasuke.

Lauren's P.O.V

"Sintary! Sintary!" I yelled. We had been split apart. Then I saw this kid where we were suppose to meet Orochimaru. "Ohmigod! Kid! Are you okay?!" I panicked. No responds. I freaked and panicked like a startled deer. Orochimaru came out of the hidden shadows. He was worried. "This child...... we can't do anything for her... Konoha ninja are coming. We need to split." Orochimaru said. "W-What about Sintary?" I asked worried. "She might be there already..."  
Orochimaru's P.O.V  
I knew it was to much to bare... but I thought this child was Sintary and that she was dead. I had loved her like a father would love his daughter. But we needed to go and not make a seen. I implanted in her mind that I was her father and that she was already a Chunin going to watch the exams and help Sasuke Uchiha. We left right after.

My P.O.V

"Kid? Hey Kid are you okay?!" Came a worried boy's voice. I opened my droopy eyes. They kept closing.. like there were weights on them. I saw a figure... in black... like a shadow.. "Get some medical help!" No answer. I heard a flare go off. My head pulsed like a thumb had been hit by a hammer. My back and chest felt like they were both being pierced by senbons. "What is it Kiba?" came an adults voice. "I found this girl lying here all beat up." Came 'Kiba's' voice. "You and Akamaru go and get some help. I'll see if she's okay to be moved." And then the other side—the unconsciousness—took over once more.


	12. Unknown and Confusion

Kakashi's P.O.V

"Hey." I asked her as I knelt down. "Can you be moved?" She slowly, on-the-verge-of-dying, slow, opened her eyes. She slowly mouthed 'No', squeezed her eyes shut, and fainted from pain. I then, very slowly, moved so she was curled up into a ball. Soon the Medical Ninja came.

My P.O.V

I woke to a sudden jolt of agony, pain, and lost. I moaned in agony. Someone, a nurse, must have heard because I heard slow foot-steps coming my way. "Hey." Came a deep voice. "Are you alright?" I opened my eyes, slowly but not like before. It wasn't a nurse, it wasn't a doctor, it was a kid. He was about he's early teens, with he's raven hair and he's onyx black eyes. He looked tired and worn out. "Are.... you.... Sasuke.... Uchiha?" I hardly could speak. I remembered what my kind, father had sent me here for: To watch and train Uchiha, Sasuke. The boy nodded. "I was sent by.... my father... the White Snake... to train and watch over you." I said. He's eyes widened. "Sintary?" He asked. I gasped at the memory. I started blinking uncontrollably fast. Each time I blinked, it brought and image of who I was. All the way up to mid-afternoon yesterday. It never showed how I ended up here. "Hey are you okay?" Sasuke asked. He went to turn and get a nurse when I didn't answer, but I grabbed his arm quickly. "I'm fine. Really." I said. "But I need to get out of here. Outta this hospital.. it gives me the creeps." I said. He carried me to his house because I couldn't move—at all—and I didn't have a place of my own here. Orochimaru and Lauren had probably left to train to only lord knows where. I mean I don't need to do anything, I'm already a Chuunin. Then this guy came up to us. "hey! You're that girl I found yesterday night." He said. "Kiba, she can barely talk. Leave her alone." 'Kiba' raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What's with the smirk?" Sasuke asked annoyed. I can't move a thing. I mean literally! I can't move or control anything! My minds on overdrive! My vision blurred and slurred left and right. My eyes wouldn't close. My heart still kept moving. Luckily, I don't have to think to breathe, or I'd be dead. I found my body shutting down, like a machine that had gone on overdrive, and shut down from exhaustion. My body fell against Sasuke's, frozen, shut down, immobile. My vision was still foggy and dizzily.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I felt Sintary lean against me. I advert my gaze from the babbling Kiba to the immobile, unreasonable girl in my arms. "Sintary?" no response. I shake her a bit. No response. "Sintary!" I yelled. I ran to my house. I ran upstairs and set her on the bed. Her eyes where wide and dull. Naruto came running in.

Naruto's P.O.V

I heard Sasuke, weird, yell. I heard running next to my house and when I looked out the window I saw Sasuke running to his house, with someone in his arms. I rushed down the stairs, stopping half way because I realized that I was still in my pajamas. So I had to run back upstairs and change. Instead of running downstairs, I jumped to Sasuke's west balcony and opened the windows. Then I came running in. "What's wrong Sasuke?!" I said coming to a halt. "I don't know. She wanted to leave the hospital so I took her out of there and she went immobile and unreasonable." He said worriedly. "Let's go back downstairs. Give her time to heal. Maybe the heat got to her." I said. 'Sasuke likes her. I know it!' I thought triumphantly. Then he headed downstairs. I followed glancing at the girl on the bed... 'She is kinda pretty...' I thought.


	13. A Shocking Visit! An unexpected function

My P.O.V

I awoken in a bed. In a room with brown panels. In someone else's house. Sasuke Uchiha. He was the only one to have taken me here. I remember now. He was bring me to his house when someone stopped us. My body had gone immobile and everything blurred and slurred. I got up dizzily and looked around. 'I must be hallucinating' I thought to myself when I saw that I was close to the ground. I slowly worked my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked younger. And my hair was CUT! It was shoulder length!!! NO NO NO! WHO DID THIS!? I turned on the handle to the sink and the water came trickling out. I splashed the refreshingly, cold water onto my face. I did that a few more times. When I looked in the mirror, I was still the same and someone was standing behind me....

"I see... I finally found you." Came a dark, sexy, mysterious voice. I turned around to face a dark figure, like a shadow, blocking the sun. The only color were his eyes.... They were red... and.. hypnotic.... I stared in awe at this man. "Do not fear me. We are friends, allies. We have met before. Or do you not remember?" The voice called. "I'm sorry." I said, my awing face turning into a sly smirk. "But I cannot see you that good." I slowly walked forward. He backed out of the doorway and outta of the light. I came out of the bathroom and turned. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Oh..my... god.... You're.... Itachi..... Uchi-ha...." I said shocked. He nodded. "I need to give you something...." He said. Itachi walked forward, as did I. We did so, till he and I were close, really close. He tied a necklace around my and let the excess string hang down. Then he left my arms and put one bracelet on each of them, leaving string to hang. He backed away and made a handsign. The string turned into a light blue color. All of a sudden, my eyes closed and I sighed. The string from my wrist started extending and moving up my arms. Once, to my back, they slid down my figure to the middle of my back. The excess string from the necklace wiggled its way down my back to meet the other two. After another minutes, Itachi was gone, leaving this outfit behind: (quizilla won't let me post it so here's the link: .com/image/anime%20ninja%?o=6 also check my journal for the picture if you can't view it here)

I changed into the outfit. And went downstairs. Sasuke and this blonde kid looked at me. I looked down at my arms. The strings were gone, but the bracelets remained. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. You remember him, right?" Sasuke said. "Hello Naruto. I'm pretty sure you don't remember me..." I said. He looked at me, puzzled. I sighed. "You remember that girl who was there with you and Sakura?" He nodded. "I'm that girl." He was taken aback. "Only a 5 year younger version. This is what I looked like when I was your age. It seems that now, time had played a trick on us and reversed me to my younger self." I explained. ".... Prove it." Naruto said with a determined look. "Go answer the door then Naruto. Sakura's waiting." Naruto looked shocked, but then when he actually heard the knock on the door, he got up and got it. I entered his body and made him hate Sakura. I actually got him to say, "What do you want Sakura?" The way Sasuke would to her. Then he shook his head and looked at the furious Sakura. "What did you say Naruto?!" She said through her teeth. I coughed and kinda raised my hand. "Um, that was my bad." I said smiling. Sakura forgot all her angry once she saw me. I couldn't hear her but I knew what she said. "No...." "See Naruto!" I exclaimed. "Even Sakura remembers me. You're so clueless." I said mimicking Sakura's scolding tone. It was so funny to see the shock on _ALL_ of their faces. I broke out into laughter, which I thought was quite odd. I never laughed that much... nothing was funny. Nothing was a game. But here, in this house, with these people, with this uplifting aura, it felt good. It's like I _NEEDED _to laugh. "You—should—see the look on your faces!" I said trying to calm down. And then I got serious. "But I just want you to know, I am that girl Naruto. The one who can control and feel another's feelings. Go into their heads in a spiritual form, read their secrets, and no one would suspect a thing." I said a smirk playing on my lips. "I thought I'd find you here, Sintary." Anko said, standing in the doorway. "Lady Hokage wants to see you immediately."

My P.O.V

I awoken in a bed. In a room with brown panels. In someone else's house. Sasuke Uchiha. He was the only one to have taken me here. I remember now. He was bring me to his house when someone stopped us. My body had gone immobile and everything blurred and slurred. I got up dizzily and looked around. 'I must be hallucinating' I thought to myself when I saw that I was close to the ground. I slowly worked my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked younger. And my hair was CUT! It was shoulder length!!! NO NO NO! WHO DID THIS!? I turned on the handle to the sink and the water came trickling out. I splashed the refreshingly, cold water onto my face. I did that a few more times. When I looked in the mirror, I was still the same and someone was standing behind me....

"I see... I finally found you." Came a dark, sexy, mysterious voice. I turned around to face a dark figure, like a shadow, blocking the sun. The only color were his eyes.... They were red... and.. hypnotic.... I stared in awe at this man. "Do not fear me. We are friends, allies. We have met before. Or do you not remember?" The voice called. "I'm sorry." I said, my awing face turning into a sly smirk. "But I cannot see you that good." I slowly walked forward. He backed out of the doorway and outta of the light. I came out of the bathroom and turned. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Oh..my... god.... You're.... Itachi..... Uchi-ha...." I said shocked. He nodded. "I need to give you something...." He said. Itachi walked forward, as did I. We did so, till he and I were close, really close. He tied a necklace around my and let the excess string hang down. Then he left my arms and put one bracelet on each of them, leaving string to hang. He backed away and made a handsign. The string turned into a light blue color. All of a sudden, my eyes closed and I sighed. The string from my wrist started extending and moving up my arms. Once, to my back, they slid down my figure to the middle of my back. The excess string from the necklace wiggled its way down my back to meet the other two. After another minutes, Itachi was gone, leaving this outfit behind: .com/image/anime%20ninja%?o=6

I changed into the outfit. And went downstairs. Sasuke and this blonde kid looked at me. I looked down at my arms. The strings were gone, but the bracelets remained. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. You remember him, right?" Sasuke said. "Hello Naruto. I'm pretty sure you don't remember me..." I said. He looked at me, puzzled. I sighed. "You remember that girl who was there with you and Sakura?" He nodded. "I'm that girl." He was taken aback. "Only a 5 year younger version. This is what I looked like when I was your age. It seems that now, time had played a trick on us and reversed me to my younger self." I explained. ".... Prove it." Naruto said with a determined look. "Go answer the door then Naruto. Sakura's waiting." Naruto looked shocked, but then when he actually heard the knock on the door, he got up and got it. I entered his body and made him hate Sakura. I actually got him to say, "What do you want Sakura?" The way Sasuke would to her. Then he shook his head and looked at the furious Sakura. "What did you say Naruto?!" She said through her teeth. I coughed and kinda raised my hand. "Um, that was my bad." I said smiling. Sakura forgot all her angry once she saw me. I couldn't hear her but I knew what she said. "No...." "See Naruto!" I exclaimed. "Even Sakura remembers me. You're so clueless." I said mimicking Sakura's scolding tone. It was so funny to see the shock on _ALL_ of their faces. I broke out into laughter, which I thought was quite odd. I never laughed that much... nothing was funny. Nothing was a game. But here, in this house, with these people, with this uplifting aura, it felt good. It's like I _NEEDED _to laugh. "You—should—see the look on your faces!" I said trying to calm down. And then I got serious. "But I just want you to know, I am that girl Naruto. The one who can control and feel another's feelings. Go into their heads in a spiritual form, read their secrets, and no one would suspect a thing." I said a smirk playing on my lips. "I thought I'd find you here, Sintary." Anko said, standing in the doorway. "Lady Hokage wants to see you immediately."


	14. Open Sesame!

My P.O.V

"Anko...." I stare at her out of the corner of my eye, out of disbelief. "I thought you were-" "dead?" She said cutting me off, as well as raising her eyebrow. "I thought you were dead. And when I mean dead, I mean dead in the brain." I stare at her in disgust. We haven't seen each other since we were eight y ear-olds and she goes and makes that comment! Her vein pulses as she sees my look. "Ya I said it okay! Listen, you are now younger than me!" I looked at her "I am not! I am still a year older!" I growled. Anko smirked. "Who's going to believe you? our beloved sensei isn't here." My eyes widened. 'That voice....' My eyes slowly closed to the point where, my eyelashes blurred the outside of my eyes. 'That voice.... sounds like Fathers.....' I thought. Anko looked at me in worry.

Anko's P.O.V

'what have I done?' I thought to myself in worry. 'Not only have I come to tell her the truth, but to break his hold on her.' I thought. I threw a senbon at her, just missing a vital spot, and making her knock out cold. "that's why you'll never be able to beat me Anko, At anything." came her voice with in my head. 'I will never fade from consciousness without being severally, while I'm still inside my body.' I felt her smirk with in me. 'where are you... you...' 'Monster?' She answered for me. 'ya. You and Orochimaru. It's like you where suppose to be family.' 'We are family!' She hissed. I smirked. 'That's why I came to get you. We found a file on you. Tells you where you were born, who are your real parents, and did you know you had a little sister?' All was quiet. I felt Sintary leave my body and enter her own. She took the needle out, and rose. "Let's Go."

My P.O.V

I walked out the door, Anko at my side. "If you're lying, you're as good as dead." I threatened. She just threw her head back in laughter. "What can you do?" Then she cringed realizing who in the world she was talking too. I smirked a bit. 'This place... where do I know it from?' I asked myself. When we reach the Hokage's office, I see..... TSUNADE!!!!!!! My eyes bug out. "No friggin' way!" I said. She looks at me, dumbfounded. I smirked. 'This'll jog her memory.' "what happen to the flat-chest girl, whom Jiraya fell in love with?" I asked smirking. "How dare you Sintary!" anko scolded me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'm. Still. Older." I said. Now Tsunade was mad. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" She practically screamed into my ear. I suck my pinky in my ear to clean it out. "jeez.. you still have a temper. Don't 'cha Tsunade-deary." I said smirking more. Tsunade blushed. Then the face of a memory coming to, showed. "There's... no... way..." She whispered.... I smiled.

Tsunade's P.O.V

I stared at her. "there's absolutely no way you can be that little 3 year old whom was pronounced dead after the third great ninja war!! There's no way! She died.... Not knowing......" I yelled, knowing it was no use. 'It's too late to change the child's mind.' I got angry. 'What ever he did to ruin this child's future... he'll pay.... I promise you that Sintary... I promise myself...' I thought.

Anko's P.O.V

'She can be such a good little kid when she is clueless, but when you try and do something to help her, she's a snake... her jutsu's are beyond us. We need someone who can get close enough to break that barrier of lies Orochimaru has put around her.' I thought of all the genin, chuunin and even joinin I knew.. None of them have at least the equality standards to teach her... "Anko!" Tsunade called my name. I snapped out of my daze. "Yes Ma'am?!" I said. Tsunade gave a knowing smirk. "How 'bout we have someone help this little bud finally blossom eh?" She asked me. I felt sintary's glare on me. "How 'bout two people?" I matched Tsunade's smirk. "Who do you have in mind... Anko? Genin, Chuunin, Joinin?" she asked. "Genin... But they're no ordinary Genin" I said smirking bigger. "What are you two talking about?" Sintary asked questioningly. Tsunade automatically knew who I meant. "Naruto Uzumaki..." She said. I nodded. "And Sasuke Uchiha." I added. She gave me a look of uncertainty. But then changed her expression hoping Sintary hadn't seen. "You are Dismissed sintary. We will call you again tomorrow. Unless you already know what we are going to do and when." I looked at Sintary. She was smirking. She bowed respectfully and left. Once I saw her heading toward Uchiha's house I looked at Tsunade. "I know what I'm doing Tsunade." She folded her hands across her face. "Please tell me why you chose Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked. "First of all they are the closest of everyone, besides me, in the village who can relate an d get close to her. I chose Naruto because he's attitude will surely have an impact on her. And he will break the seal. Naruto will do anything to stop Orochimaru once Orochimaru strikes, or we tell him." I explained. "And even so, why would you pick Sasuke Uchiha to help, when we know Orochimaru will be going after him and that he'll use Sintary to get the Uchiha?" I smirked. "That's where Naruto comes into play again." "explain." Tsunade said. "Once we break the barrier around her, her eyes will open to see what Orochimaru really is. And then-" "She _won't want to_" Tsunade finished for me. "Exactly" I said.


	15. HappyGoLucker

A/N: alright, Dizzy and I are starting a new thing in our stories. We are going to put Japanese words in our story. Hopefully a sentence that uses it and the definition. We each have a different way and different words so please look at both profiles: Dizzy's: hatedxxandxxunlove.

My way: I will put three Japanese words in this chapter. It'll be at the top and I then will use it in the story, as many times as I can actually. Please look for *_____*(The line is the word) then at the bottom there will be the definition or what it means. Thank you!

~Japanese words~

Sugoi

Youkoso

Hai

{Story start}

My P.O.V

I had sent my evening training. When the moon was at its highest, I stopped and slept inside a tree. I awoke just as the sun was coming over the horizon. It was a nice, warm, summery orange-red. Then when the sun came up it was a crimson red. It looked like an apple. On a 25 degree angle in the sky, the sun preformed its beautiful, inspiring show, that no one but early raisers would get to see. The sun stood proud in the sky, and the bottom half of it disappeared. Then the top disappeared. And all was dark. The bottom reappeared again! Few minutes later, only half of the top half reappeared. Then the section about ¾ down disappeared! After a few more minutes, the clouds vanished and the sun reappeared, whole. I smiled, warmly. I always liked the sun rise. It was just beautiful, meaningful, and calming. "It's beautiful.... isn't it?" I asked Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I saw a figure standing in the trees, watching the sun rise. Like I was. I slowly and quietly walked up to her. "It's beautiful.... isn't it?" She asked. I looked at her. 'Who is she talking to?' I asked myself. She turned around, smiling and a tear in her eye. "You... I have seen a sun rise like that in years....." She said. Her lovely smile turning into a smirk. "But now, I must go practice until I am summoned." She turned around, her shoulder-length black hair blowing in the winds grasp. "Oh and thanks for the compliments." Then she was gone. I stood there, shocked that she actually replied to my thoughts..... 'Now she knows how I feel about her.... So why doesn't she say something more about it?' That question pondered in my mind.

My P.O.V

I trained and trained and trained. Till about mid-morning. "Hey! You're pretty good at sparing." Naruto said coming up to me. I looked at him. "teh. How do you know that I'm good at _sparing_ when you've only seen me train?" I asked the blonde headed ninja. "Well..." He said rubbing the back of his head. "You are practicing on a tree...." "*Hai*. So what tells you I am good at sparing? It's just a tree. You need to go through several steps to make it a sparing partner." He gave me a idiotic look. I looked to the sky, it was heavy with clouds. I saw a bird, a hawk, flying above. "I have no time to explain. I must leave." I said turning around. "But thank you for the compliment."

Naruto's P.O.V

"But thank you for the compliment." Sintary said before heading off to the Hokage's office. "*Youkoso*!" I yelled. I saw her turn her head a bit and smile.. '*Sugoi*! She likes me!'

My P.O.V

When I reached the Hokage's office, there were 4 people in the office. I only knew two, or at least by memory. Anko and Tsunade were there. Then this black headed short, short haired girl. And then..... JIRAYA?!?!?!?! my eyes bugged out even wider then when they did, when I saw Tsunade. Tsunade saw my expression and smirked. "Jiraya, you remember that girl, who use to think we were a couple?" Jiraya nodded. Tsunade looked at me. "Go on, tell him what you told Anko and I the other day." When her thoughts were 'come on! Chicken out! Don't say it! Please don't!!!' I laughed a little, like Orochimaru would. "right." I cleared my throat. "What happened to the flat-chest girl, whom Jiraya fell in love with!" I said triumphantly. Now it was everyone else's turn to bug their eyes out. I smiled. "what? You thought that I wouldn't say it twice?" I said. 'that little-' "twerp? Wha'cha gonna do? Through me outta the village? That won't work. Father will come and bring this place down if he doesn't get what he wants." I said smiling.

Jiraya's P.O.V

I concentrated on concealing my thoughts. Once I was focused, I thought to myself. 'There's something different about this child. But then again, there was something different about her from the very beginning.... but even now, after 15 years, something seems uncertain.... like how she is timid around everyone when Orochimaru isn't around.... hmmm I will bring it to Tsunade attention later... after we are done here.'

Tsunade's P.O.V

'teh. We need to hurry up... If this drags on any longer, she won't be able to hold _him_ in...' I sighed. "Bring them in!" I yelled. There were muffled voices outside the door. "Eh, why does that old hag need us anyway Kakashi-sensei?" Came Naruto's voice. "Hn. This is a waste of time." Sasuke said. "Now, now you two. This is very important. So listen up." "WILL YOU HURRY UP OUT THERE KAKASHI!!!" Anko yelled impatiently. "Alright Alright. We're coming. I just need these two to-" "Quit your yapping and get your lazy butts in here now!" I heard Kakashi's sigh.

Kakashi's P.O.V

'This isn't going to be a good meeting.' I thought. "Ooou. It looks like someone's mad at Kakashi!" Naruto said childishly. "You're such a loser, Naruto." Sasuke said. I sighed. 'Whom ever told these kids that Anko and I were dating is so dead...'

My P.O.V  
I laughed at kakashi's thoughts. "What are you laughing about?" Anko asked me annoyed. "Tsunade told them!!!" I yelled. All was quiet outside and I giggled more. "WHY YOU LITTLE TREWP!!!" Tsunade yelled. Jiraya sighed. "So much like Orochimaru in her own little ways.... I laughed. "Ka-ka-sensei!! Anko calls Kakashi-sensei, Ka-ka!!!" "YOU LITTLE DEVIL!! YOU'RE SOOO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!" anko yelled furiously. I laughed and laughed and laughed. "SINTARY!!!!"

Sasuke's P.O.V  
"SINTARY!!!" Someone yelled from with in. 'This is going to be a long meeting...' I heard Kakashi think. 'how.....?' I asked myself. 'How am I able to read people's thoughts all of a sudden?'

Naruto's P.O.V

Sasuke was asking himself all these questions, I could tell, by his feelings... 'How can I feel what other people are feeling?' I asked myself. Then I looked at Sasuke. He was staring at me. 'You can feel other people's feelings and emotions?' he asked me. I nodded. 'How did this happen?' I asked him. He just shrugged. We walked in through the doors after all the yelling and laughing had stopped. 'We'll ask Sintary later.' sasuke said. "Ask me what?" sintary asked. "Later..." Sasuke mumbled. "okay." She said shrugging.


	16. Hatred and Ai

~Japanese Words~

ai

Aa

koe

ani

{Story Start}

My P.O.V  
I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!! I was soo pissed off already!! I've been here for over an hour! You know what? "SPILL IT ALREADY GRANDMA!" That's what. Tsunade looked furiously at me. "Ya. I said it. So wha'cha gonna do 'bout it?" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. I could _feel_ that the others knew now not to go me mad. "-" "what's that?" I said cutting Tsunade short of breath. Tsunade's face turned into an apple-red. "Tsunade.. calm down.. remember, she was raised by Orochimaru.." Jiraya muttered to Tsunade. "Is there a problem that I was raised by him?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like there was a problem. "There is and isn't a problem..." Kakashi-sensei or should I say, Ka-ka-sensei, said. "And it is?" I said annoyed. "The problem is, Orochimaru isn't what you think he is. He's a dangerous, toxic snake who kills people and experiments with life and death!" anko said. I rolled my eyes at her. "And the way me being raised by him isn't a problem because?" I asked. Tsunade sighed. "He probably has taught you amazing healing jutsu, am I right?" I looked around in my mind. "Yes" I mouthed. "*Koe* it." Tsunade said. "yes.." I whispered. "Louder!" Tsunade commanded. "Yes ma'am!" I said sounding like I was in the militia. Anko just laughed. "Shut it!" I said angrily. Anko immediately shut her mouth.

Anko's P.O.V  
I had concealed my thoughts by now and transferred them to Tsunade, carefully. 'Tsunade.. we can't waist anymore time. Because-' 'Time is running out. I know Anko. In an hour or two if she gets mad, the village is through.' I gulped at that. "Anko. You will take Sasuke, Naruto, and Sintary as a squad of yours. Kakashi, I understand that leaves you with one, but do not worry your students will be there when they are absolutely needed. In the mean time, I would like to introduce you to Alaric and Sacra. Two fraternal twins from the Yukon clan. Send them in!"

Alaric

Sacra

"What's up guys." Sintary said walking up to them. "man, You haven't changed. At all!" Alaric exclaimed. "Ya... well... about that.." Tsunade coughed and everyone turned to her. "Kakashi, these are your two new students. Alaric, Sacra. This is your sensei." Tsunade said. "Hello." Alaric said. "Kakashi-sensei." Sacra finished. "They have certain abilities that you will find very annoy but useful." Sintary said. "hey!" They said in union. "Shaddup!" Sintary said. They shut up. "*Aa*" Kakashi said. "Alright!" I exclaimed. "Time to get to know one and other!-" "Ka-ka-sensei, take Alaric and Sacra to meet Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sintary come with me." Sintary said in my exact tone. "And you call us annoying..." Alaric said. "I thought I told you to Shaddup!" "You know what!?" Sacra said. "What." Sintary said darkly. "You're a waste of time and space." Sacra said in the same dark tone as Sintary. It was so funny, yet scary.

My P.O.V  
"Keep them to away fr--" My throat closed up and I stopped breathing. There was panic played on everyone's face. Except for Sacra and Alaric's smirked twisted face. 'Stop Alaric and Sacra. They're trying to kill me!' I thought to anyone who could hear me. "hey stop it!" Sasuke and Naruto said in union. That was the last I heard.

Sacra's P.O.V

I watched as Sintary fell the the ground. "*Ani*!" I yelled. Ya we're twins but he's still older. "Stop it! You've gone to far!" I yelled. "Sa-cra..." Alaric said shaking. "He-lp... m-e" "Someone help him! He's throat's clogging up!" I yelled. He fell. Then the same happened to me....

~Meanings~

ai=love

aa=ah

koe=voice

ani(in Hiragana)= older brother

~Japanese Words~

ai

Aa

koe

ani

{Story Start}

My P.O.V  
I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!! I was soo pissed off already!! I've been here for over an hour! You know what? "SPILL IT ALREADY GRANDMA!" That's what. Tsunade looked furiously at me. "Ya. I said it. So wha'cha gonna do 'bout it?" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. I could _feel_ that the others knew now not to go me mad. "-" "what's that?" I said cutting Tsunade short of breath. Tsunade's face turned into an apple-red. "Tsunade.. calm down.. remember, she was raised by Orochimaru.." Jiraya muttered to Tsunade. "Is there a problem that I was raised by him?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like there was a problem. "There is and isn't a problem..." Kakashi-sensei or should I say, Ka-ka-sensei, said. "And it is?" I said annoyed. "The problem is, Orochimaru isn't what you think he is. He's a dangerous, toxic snake who kills people and experiments with life and death!" anko said. I rolled my eyes at her. "And the way me being raised by him isn't a problem because?" I asked. Tsunade sighed. "He probably has taught you amazing healing jutsu, am I right?" I looked around in my mind. "Yes" I mouthed. "*Koe* it." Tsunade said. "yes.." I whispered. "Louder!" Tsunade commanded. "Yes ma'am!" I said sounding like I was in the militia. Anko just laughed. "Shut it!" I said angrily. Anko immediately shut her mouth.

Anko's P.O.V  
I had concealed my thoughts by now and transferred them to Tsunade, carefully. 'Tsunade.. we can't waist anymore time. Because-' 'Time is running out. I know Anko. In an hour or two if she gets mad, the village is through.' I gulped at that. "Anko. You will take Sasuke, Naruto, and Sintary as a squad of yours. Kakashi, I understand that leaves you with one, but do not worry your students will be there when they are absolutely needed. In the mean time, I would like to introduce you to Alaric and Sacra. Two fraternal twins from the Yukon clan. Send them in!"

Alaric

Sacra

"What's up guys." Sintary said walking up to them. "man, You haven't changed. At all!" Alaric exclaimed. "Ya... well... about that.." Tsunade coughed and everyone turned to her. "Kakashi, these are your two new students. Alaric, Sacra. This is your sensei." Tsunade said. "Hello." Alaric said. "Kakashi-sensei." Sacra finished. "They have certain abilities that you will find very annoy but useful." Sintary said. "hey!" They said in union. "Shaddup!" Sintary said. They shut up. "*Aa*" Kakashi said. "Alright!" I exclaimed. "Time to get to know one and other!-" "Ka-ka-sensei, take Alaric and Sacra to meet Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sintary come with me." Sintary said in my exact tone. "And you call us annoying..." Alaric said. "I thought I told you to Shaddup!" "You know what!?" Sacra said. "What." Sintary said darkly. "You're a waste of time and space." Sacra said in the same dark tone as Sintary. It was so funny, yet scary.

My P.O.V  
"Keep them to away fr--" My throat closed up and I stopped breathing. There was panic played on everyone's face. Except for Sacra and Alaric's smirked twisted face. 'Stop Alaric and Sacra. They're trying to kill me!' I thought to anyone who could hear me. "hey stop it!" Sasuke and Naruto said in union. That was the last I heard.

Sacra's P.O.V

I watched as Sintary fell the the ground. "*Ani*!" I yelled. Ya we're twins but he's still older. "Stop it! You've gone to far!" I yelled. "Sa-cra..." Alaric said shaking. "He-lp... m-e" "Someone help him! He's throat's clogging up!" I yelled. He fell. Then the same happened to me....

~Meanings~

ai=love

aa=ah

koe=voice

ani(in Hiragana)= older brother


	17. Ask Until You find an Answer

I had awoken to the morning sunlight.

"Good morning, sister." Anko's voice came in.

"Morning" I said. "What makes you so happy?" I asked and she stared. "I mean you hated mornings when we were little."

She laughed. "I still hate mornings. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy my first day with my little sis."

I laughed. I had forgotten who Anko was when she was in a good mood. But something didn't feel right... I felt more... empty spiritually.

Anko's P.O.V

I felt stronger than normal... spiritually...

"Anko?" Sintary asked.

"hm?" I replied. What was on her mind only Orochimaru could know.

"I feel... empty... spiritually..."

I stared at her... I feel stronger and she feels weaker... what does it mean? Then it came to me. "Stay here!" I yelled standing up. "I'm going to get Lady Tsunade!" I ran out the door. _'What the devil is up to?'_

My P.O.V

I stared at the door my sister had vanished from. "What the hell just happened!" I yelled to no one in practically. Soon after Naruto had come in.

"Hey" He said taking a seat.

"Hey..." I said. There was that sudden feeling of drowsiness came to me. I felt Naruto get my energy..

"Sintary..." He started but stopped when Sasuke came in. "Sasuke and I have something to ask you.." He finally finished as Sasuke sat down.

I stared at them with curious, shocked eyes. "What?"

Sasuke stared at me then said "We think we have part of you Kekkei Genkai...."

My eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked kind of scared.

At that moment Tsunade and Anko came in; running. "Sintary! Lay down now!" Tsunade yelled.

Everything was blurring and morphing together. I blinked hard only to find no strength to move. I heard everything from a distance; felt everything at a distance.

Tsunade's P.O.V

"What's going on here?!" Naruto asked outraged that I had just duck taped him to Sasuke.

"Will you just shut up, before I finish the job by duck taping a piece of vegetable to your mouth; so then you'll have to eat it before I take the duck tape of. Otherwise it'll never come off!" Anko said evilly. I sighed. Anko knew almost everyone's weakness if she sees them often.

"Anko just get over here so I can explain what's going on." I said aggravated. Anko walked over to me and I started talking. "As you know, both Anko and Sintary were raised and taught by Orochimaru. But, Anko doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai; therefore, Sintary shouldn't have one. Neither of their parents have a Kekkei Genkai in their back round." I let them have a chance to absorb all I had just said.

"Therefore... Orochimaru has something to do with her Kekkei Genkai. Am I right?" Sasuke spoke up.

I nodded. "Orochimaru _gave_ this Kekkei Genkai to her."

"He cursed Sintary with the Kekkei Genkai... He wanted an extraordinary weapon to use...but knew he can only have it at a cost." Anko said.

"But the question still remains;" Sasuke said. "Why. Why would he curse her for an extraordinary weapon, when he knew the cost?"

"We're just going to ask a lot of questions in order to get this one answer." Anko said.

"Exactly." I said.


	18. Colors

My P.O.V

When I woke up, again, it was dark. I hissed as unfamiliar chakra approached.

"Now, now; Sintary." Came a familiar voice.

My eyes widened, but my mouth stayed the same.

"Come now; you don't remember your old squad?" Came yet another unfamiliar voice.

I _knew, _I knew the voice;but my mind just wouldn't recognize them.

"Who are you?" I asked a bit of hesitation in my voice.

Then two shadows emerged; then they came into color. But before I could recon the electricity in my mind went out of bounds and I was out.

???'s P.O.V

I couldn't believe that she didn't remember us; remember me. Maybe she was just in shock and couldn't remember; maybe Konoha's Medical Nins did something to her.

"Lord Orochimaru...." I started to say.

"Yess. You have to. Now, start now before she wakes up." He commanded.

"Yes sir." I said.

I preformed a jutsu that I had perfected. It was called 'See Color.' This jutsu allows me to either make someone, see only black and white, color, or just black; then their blinded. Orochimaru wants me to make Sintary see only black and white. So she can never be a ninja again. He doesn't want her anymore; anyone out of his wing and in Konoha's is as good as dead to him. Even if he raised them... loved them as his own...

"I'm ready..." I said gulping...

I didn't want to do this; but Orochimaru had me on a rope. Do it or be killed. 'I'm so sorry, Sintary. Please forgive me' I made several, fast hand signs. I made the 'H' sound as I exhaled. Then I disconnected her color vision and felt.... devastated? I didn't know what the feeling was like, so I was questionable.

"It's done...." I said.

"Excellent." Orochimaru said.

We left after that. I didn't like this feeling... this feeling of practically throwing up because of what I did. _'I wonder... is there anyway to change who and what I am?'_

My P.O.V

I open my eyes and it was morning. Everything was.... boring? I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Sintary? What's the matter?" Anko asked me.

I reopened my eyes and said "I.. Don't... Know..." I sat up.

Anko walked out the door and came back with Tsunade. Tsunade looked me over and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Everything...." I started. "... is boring." I shook my head.

Tsunade looked at my questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"There's no color.... it's just black and white... and everything in between them too." I said confused.

"I don't know any jutsu that can do that...." Tsunade said.

"Then it must be a jutsu created...." Anko said.

"A jutsu, Orochimaru created..." Came master Jiraya's voice.

Everyone looked at the window.

Fast Forward

"Anko? What's the color of the sky?" I asked randomly.

"It's sky blue..." Anko responded.

Tsunade and Jiraya were discussing the matter of me not seeing color. Orochimaru was definitely involved. But we've heard news that he's arms are of no use to him; so someone else was involved. Kabuto was away, on a mission. So they came to a conclusion: Lauren had helped him.


	19. Devastation turned inside out!

My P.O.V

"I can't believe Lauren, of all people, is helping Orochimaru..." I said to Anko. "I thought she was my friend..."

"She works for Orochimaru. What do you except? A happy, trustworthy friendship?" She laughed at this.

"It's just... she was my friend... or at least I thought she was.... I just thought someone I've been through alright with... would always be there for me...."

"Well... for someone to do something like that, decide against a friendship, had to have a cause to back it up... like rivalry... was there any of that between you two?"

I nodded. "Sasuke liked me instead for her... she wanted him to like her.... she wanted him.. from that moment on I knew that we were rivals."

_'What happened to us, Lauren? Why did you do this to me?' _I thought.

I heard laughter, echoing in my head. _'My name's Ren now, friend.'_

I shut my eyes and when I reopened them, I was in one of Orochimaru hideouts. I looked left and right; up and down. When I looked down I noticed that I wasn't in my body, I was in Lauren's.

"Are you sure Orochimaru?" She asked.

"Yesss." He hissed.

She nodded. My eyes closed as something was injected into her. When I reopened my eyes, everything was black and white again; I was in the hospital still.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Anko asked.

I closed my eyes. "Please... I feel like a caged animal in here..." I said.

"Alright." Anko said. "I'll check you out and then we'll go to the Hokage's."

I sat up and Anko helped me walk. We checked out and headed to the Hokage's. When we arrived Sasuke and Naruto were there.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked.

"You got that right!" Anko said.

When Tsunade didn't start talking Anko said. "We're here!"

"Obviously..." Naruto said.

"Shut it doofess." Anko replied.

"Hey! I'm not a doofess! I'm going to-" Sasuke hit Naruto before he could finish.

Anko and I were laughing so hard by now, we fell to the floor! When Tsunade coughed, we stood up like soldiers; still laughing.

"Now that you're all here. Squad...." Tsunade trailed off thinking.

"Team Sound! because you know, I'm practically blinded; Anko and I are from the Sound; Sasuke's soooo quiet and Naruto... well..." I trailed off.

"Naruto's just plain loud!" Anko blurted out.

Anko and I laughed and fell again.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Hay's for horses!" Anko said.

"Is Naruto a horsey?!" I said childishly.

Sasuke sighed, obviously annoyed. "Can we continue?" He asked impatiently.

"Shaddup Mr... emotionless? Mr....I'm-so-impatient? Mr....I'm-so-cool? Mr..... I'm-going-to-get-my-butt-kicked-by-a-girl-if-I-don't-shut-up?" I said thinking of names to call him.

Anko and Naruto laughed. "I LIKE THE LAST ONE!" They said in union.

I laughed, Sasuke glared, we all laughed. Including Tsunade. After everyone was down, Anko and I were able to stand and Tsunade continued.

"Alright then, Team Sound will have their first _exercise_ today. If all goes well, then your first mission will be tomorrow."

"ALRIGHTY!!!" Anko, Naruto and I yelled. Sasuke looked more annoyed then I'd seen him.

After we all left, he asked me "How did you go from cold and distant to happy and loud?"

I shrugged and said "Anko rubbed off on me... I guess." I smiled as he nodded. "Trust me, Anko's the best thing around to get ride of the coldness and distantness."

"Is that even a word, distantness?"

"It is now!" I laughed. He didn't and I frowned. "Party pooper!" I left Sasuke to go and catch up with Anko and Naruto. "I ditched Sasuke because he's a party pooper." I looked over my shoulder and he was gone.

I shrugged and stepped right into something. It was Sasuke. _He_ fell and I looked at him.

"Sasuke's a stalker!!" Anko half yelled, half laughed. We all laughed, _including Sasuke!_

My P.O.V

"I can't believe Lauren, of all people, is helping Orochimaru..." I said to Anko. "I thought she was my friend..."

"She works for Orochimaru. What do you except? A happy, trustworthy friendship?" She laughed at this.

"It's just... she was my friend... or at least I thought she was.... I just thought someone I've been through alright with... would always be there for me...."

"Well... for someone to do something like that, decide against a friendship, had to have a cause to back it up... like rivalry... was there any of that between you two?"

I nodded. "Sasuke liked me instead for her... she wanted him to like her.... she wanted him.. from that moment on I knew that we were rivals."

_'What happened to us, Lauren? Why did you do this to me?' _I thought.

I heard laughter, echoing in my head. _'My name's Ren now, friend.'_

I shut my eyes and when I reopened them, I was in one of Orochimaru hideouts. I looked left and right; up and down. When I looked down I noticed that I wasn't in my body, I was in Lauren's.

"Are you sure Orochimaru?" She asked.

"Yesss." He hissed.

She nodded. My eyes closed as something was injected into her. When I reopened my eyes, everything was black and white again; I was in the hospital still.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Anko asked.

I closed my eyes. "Please... I feel like a caged animal in here..." I said.

"Alright." Anko said. "I'll check you out and then we'll go to the Hokage's."

I sat up and Anko helped me walk. We checked out and headed to the Hokage's. When we arrived Sasuke and Naruto were there.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked.

"You got that right!" Anko said.

When Tsunade didn't start talking Anko said. "We're here!"

"Obviously..." Naruto said.

"Shut it doofess." Anko replied.

"Hey! I'm not a doofess! I'm going to-" Sasuke hit Naruto before he could finish.

Anko and I were laughing so hard by now, we fell to the floor! When Tsunade coughed, we stood up like soldiers; still laughing.

"Now that you're all here. Squad...." Tsunade trailed off thinking.

"Team Sound! because you know, I'm practically blinded; Anko and I are from the Sound; Sasuke's soooo quiet and Naruto... well..." I trailed off.

"Naruto's just plain loud!" Anko blurted out.

Anko and I laughed and fell again.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Hay's for horses!" Anko said.

"Is Naruto a horsey?!" I said childishly.

Sasuke sighed, obviously annoyed. "Can we continue?" He asked impatiently.

"Shaddup Mr... emotionless? Mr....I'm-so-impatient? Mr....I'm-so-cool? Mr..... I'm-going-to-get-my-butt-kicked-by-a-girl-if-I-don't-shut-up?" I said thinking of names to call him.

Anko and Naruto laughed. "I LIKE THE LAST ONE!" They said in union.

I laughed, Sasuke glared, we all laughed. Including Tsunade. After everyone was down, Anko and I were able to stand and Tsunade continued.

"Alright then, Team Sound will have their first _exercise_ today. If all goes well, then your first mission will be tomorrow."

"ALRIGHTY!!!" Anko, Naruto and I yelled. Sasuke looked more annoyed then I'd seen him.

After we all left, he asked me "How did you go from cold and distant to happy and loud?"

I shrugged and said "Anko rubbed off on me... I guess." I smiled as he nodded. "Trust me, Anko's the best thing around to get ride of the coldness and distantness."

"Is that even a word, distantness?"

"It is now!" I laughed. He didn't and I frowned. "Party pooper!" I left Sasuke to go and catch up with Anko and Naruto. "I ditched Sasuke because he's a party pooper." I looked over my shoulder and he was gone.

I shrugged and stepped right into something. It was Sasuke. _He_ fell and I looked at him.

"Sasuke's a stalker!!" Anko half yelled, half laughed. We all laughed, _including Sasuke!_


	20. Exercise Lesson 1Part 1

My P.O.V

The next morning, Anko and I headed sleepily to the training grounds. When we arrived, Sasuke and Naruto were there.

"Wow... looks like we got early risers..." Anko said yawning.

"Ya, we don't get up that early...." I said yawning.

"You're late!" Naruto said.

"I just told you we don't get up early. We don't like mornings." I said getting cranky. "Now, where's my stalker?" I asked giggling.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"Ya. I love ya too." I guess I sounded kind of drunk... thing is I don't drink.

"Well," Anko yawned again. "Let's see.... I guess I'll make you guys spar against each other to see who works best with who."

"Alright. Who goes first? We already know my stalker and my.... loud mouth don't get along too good." I said laughing at the name I gave Naruto.

"Well... we don't already know how you and Sasuke, or Naruto, work together with your fighting styles." Anko said.

"True..... so.... who about me and Sasuke fight first!" I exclaimed.

"You're not fighting, you're sparring." Anko corrected.

"Same difference..." I said blowing it off.

"Okay, you are officially my sister." Anko laughed.

Sasuke was annoyed already and Naruto was grinning.

"ALRIGHTY!!!!!" Anko blurted. "Sasuke verses Sintary first; just because Sasuke's annoyed with my sister at...." She looked at the sky. "... 10 am! Wow.... Sintary, you annoyed someone earlier than I have.... Well, that'll change." Anko said getting off subject.

I coughed. "Can we start? Before Sasuke yells at you." I giggled.

"Yeah. Alright, ready..... start!"

I ran at Sasuke; I flung a punch at his forehead. I knew a lot about the brain; I knew where to hit someone to effect certain parts. He ducked though and went at my feet. He grabbed around my ankles and flipped me over his shoulders! I was apparently about his height because I reached his ankles. I smirked and set my hands on the ground. Then, I pushed off; sending him flying. I made a single handed hand-sign and opened the ground under where he was going to land. It made a massive hole in the ground! Sasuke landed in there; like I thought he would. I then sealed the hole and waited for him to attack.

After like 5 minutes I pretended to let down my guard. Sasuke came flying out of the ground, aiming for my feet.

"Too predictable!" I yelled jumping into the air.

While I was looking down, I noticed a shadow. I looked up and there was a Sasuke in the air.

_'A clone above... nice, but still, way too obvious.'_ I thought as I dodged his attack.

The one on the ground came flying up. I grabbed the one in the air and flung him at the on coming up; by now I had activated my Kekkei Genkai: The Eye Change. They were both clones, sadly. I jumped to the ground, only to jump back a few feet. Sasuke was still hiding in the ground, working on a strategy. I sighed and thought he'd been down there long enough. I walked silently to where he was hiding; pounded at the ground and dragged him up by his hair.

"You lose, stalker!" I yelled.

Anko and Naruto laughed and I dropped Sasuke.

"Alright" Anko said after she had calmed down. "Next match, Naruto verses Sintary!"

"Can I eat first?" I asked.


	21. Funny Epic

My P.O.V

"Can I eat first?" I asked as my stomach growled.

Anko's stomach growled and then Naruto's did. I laughed.

"You bet it!" Anko said.

"My stalker's paying!!" I yelled in Sasuke's ear.

He pushed me away and said "Let it go already. Just because I appeared in front of you when you weren't looking, doesn't mean I'm stalking you."

"Yes it does." I said from the ground I fell on. I bent my head back, so I could see Anko and Naruto. "Doesn't it Anko?"

She nodded, smiling. Which made me smile; which made us both laugh and leave Sasuke and Naruto dumbfounded. Anko was laughing so hard, she was crying.

She sniffled and said "Alright." Anko laughed. "N-naruto" She laughed some more, tears streaming down her cheeks. "G-go... a-nd... take... your position!!!!" Now, she was laughing so hard, she was choking.

"ANKO!!!" Naruto and I yelled.

"Yes?" Came her voice from behind. Naruto and I looked by. She was eating dangos.

"Wait... if you're you... then who's she?" I asked.

There was a puff of smoke to reveal...... Sasuke? Everyone's eyes widened; except for Sasuke.

"OH MY GOD!!! SASUKE _IS_ STALKING ME!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "AH!!! KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!! NARUTO SAVE ME!!!" I pretended to faint in his arms.

"SINTARY!!!" He yelled.

Naruto's P.O.V

"SINTARY!!!" I yelled.

I looked at her; she looked like she'd really fainted. I looked up and glared at the two Sasukes; they, obviously, glared back.

"Look what you did! You made Sintary faint!!! Who's the loser now? Oh wait, you both are!!" I was outraged, I didn't even know what I said to them.

The one that was suppose to be the Sasuke Sintary faced, disappeared.

"So... you're the real Sasuke?" I asked confused.

"Duh you idiot." He said dully.

"HEY!!!" I yelled

Anko's P.O.V

I yawned, pulled Naruto's head back so he was looking at me outside down and said "I told you," I said evilly. "Hay is for horses. And unless you want to be treated like a house, I suggest you stop saying that."

He looked at me quite scared, but he nodded. I let go of his head and took my little sister.

I examined her "She's faking." I said.

"Huh?" Was all that came out of Naruto's big mouth.

I pulled his ear close to my lips and said "SHE! IS! FAKING!!!!" I let his ear go and flicked his temple.

"Owww!!!!!" Naruto yelled, rubbing at his temple.

"Now.." I said. "WAKE UP ALREADY!!!" I started shaking Sintary.

She grabbed my shoulders and said "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!! I WAS SLEEPING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well too bad." I said like a smart-alack.

She stuck her tongue out at me; I grabbed it. It was longer than normal. I figured Orochimaru had something to do with it. While I was in my train of thoughts, I felt something wet and sharp on my hand that had Sintary's tongue. When I looked down, her whole mouth was on my hand!!!!

"AHHH!!!" I yelled falling back on my butt.

My P.O.V

I laughed as Anko fell.

"I got her! I got her! I got her!!" I chanted.

"Lesson number 2!" Anko said. "Never grab Sintary's tongue if you don't want your hand to be her lunch."

We laughed.

"hey wait! I didn't even have lunch!" I yelled.

"You never asked. Now you're going to have to wait until you beat Naruto." Anko stuck her tongue out at me.

I threatened to pull her tongue out of her skull if she didn't put her tongue back in her head.

"Alright!" Anko yelled once Naruto and I were in positions. "Ready! Set! GO!!!"


	22. Exercise Lesson 1 Part 2

My P.O.V

I really couldn't believe it. I _still _had the ability to unlatch my jaw; like Orochimaru taught me to. I was still trying to get use to putting it back in place; I never learned that.

"Alright, Naruto!" I said close to Orochimaru's voice. He stared at me. "Sssorry. I'm trying to.... get my jaw back in placcce...." Then it clicked and sent a joint of pain to my ears. "ow!" I yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"Well at least you got it in it's place." Anko said drinking her red-bean soup. I glared and she laughed. "Ah.. I said go.."

Naruto charged at me. _'Not going to work'_ I thought smirking.

"Transform!" I yelled. I choose a snake to transform into.

Naruto went to punch and I slithered passed him; changed back and elbowed him in the back.

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto. Never let you opponent behind you." I lectured.

"What'd ya say Sintary?" Came his voice from behind me.

Before I had a chance to react he slammed a blow into the back of my head. The blow had hit the part of my brain that controlled my vision. My body slammed into the hard, solid, ground. I cried out in pain.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sintary cried out in pain; grabbing the back of her head as she lied in the ground.

"You idiot!" Anko yelled. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Frustration filled her voice. "She's blinded!!!"

All Naruto did was smirk.

"Why the hell do you have the right to smile; to think it's funny, huh?!" I yelled. "You just blinded your own teammate!!!"

He smirked and licked his lips. I took a healthy step back.

"No way...." I whispered. It was Orochimaru; the man behind it all. The curse mark; Sintary's blindness; everything.

"You bastard! I thought she was your prized possession!!" Anko yelled.

He laughed. "She was, till she find out who she really was. Such a waste, don't you think?"

"Sh-shut up..." I said, fear filled in my voice.

He turned to me and in a flash I was knocked to the ground.

"Quiet boy. Or you'll die." He whispered.

I just gulped as everything went black.

Anko's P.O.V

"Leave him out of this!!" I yelled. "He's not apart of this!"

Orochimaru turned to me and said "Yesss he isss. He posssesss the cursse mark. Sso he iss involved in thisss."

I was left stunned. Orochimaru, a murderous person, had blinded my sister completely; knocked out and cursed the Uchiha.

_'What an awful day....'_ I thought when Orochimaru finally left.

Naruto's P.O.V

I awoke to pink flesh. I freaked. I was in a stomach of a snake, AGAIN!!!! _'Okay, who's ever doing this is going to pay!' _I thought as I created shadow clones. Soon the snake exploded and my clones and I were covered in snake slime. I ran back to the training grounds. Anko was holding Sintary, staring off into space. Sintary was knocked out and so was Sasuke.

"What happened here?" I asked.

Anko looked seriously scared.

"G-get away from me!!!" She yelled.

I backed up a step. "W-what do you mean, sensei?" I asked. "It's me Naruto..."

"L-liar! Liar!! You're just really Orochimaru here for my sister and Uchiha!! Help!" She screamed. Then, she literally screamed.

I sighed. "Didn't want to have to do this sensei..." I jumped behind her and knocked her out too.

I pulled out an emergency flare and sent it up. Then I waited with the three unconscious bodies of my sensei and comrades.

My P.O.V

I really couldn't believe it. I _still _had the ability to unlatch my jaw; like Orochimaru taught me to. I was still trying to get use to putting it back in place; I never learned that.

"Alright, Naruto!" I said close to Orochimaru's voice. He stared at me. "Sssorry. I'm trying to.... get my jaw back in placcce...." Then it clicked and sent a joint of pain to my ears. "ow!" I yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"Well at least you got it in it's place." Anko said drinking her red-bean soup. I glared and she laughed. "Ah.. I said go.."

Naruto charged at me. _'Not going to work'_ I thought smirking.

"Transform!" I yelled. I choose a snake to transform into.

Naruto went to punch and I slithered passed him; changed back and elbowed him in the back.

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto. Never let you opponent behind you." I lectured.

"What'd ya say Sintary?" Came his voice from behind me.

Before I had a chance to react he slammed a blow into the back of my head. The blow had hit the part of my brain that controlled my vision. My body slammed into the hard, solid, ground. I cried out in pain.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sintary cried out in pain; grabbing the back of her head as she lied in the ground.

"You idiot!" Anko yelled. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Frustration filled her voice. "She's blinded!!!"

All Naruto did was smirk.

"Why the hell do you have the right to smile; to think it's funny, huh?!" I yelled. "You just blinded your own teammate!!!"

He smirked and licked his lips. I took a healthy step back.

"No way...." I whispered. It was Orochimaru; the man behind it all. The curse mark; Sintary's blindness; everything.

"You bastard! I thought she was your prized possession!!" Anko yelled.

He laughed. "She was, till she find out who she really was. Such a waste, don't you think?"

"Sh-shut up..." I said, fear filled in my voice.

He turned to me and in a flash I was knocked to the ground.

"Quiet boy. Or you'll die." He whispered.

I just gulped as everything went black.

Anko's P.O.V

"Leave him out of this!!" I yelled. "He's not apart of this!"

Orochimaru turned to me and said "Yesss he isss. He posssesss the cursse mark. Sso he iss involved in thisss."

I was left stunned. Orochimaru, a murderous person, had blinded my sister completely; knocked out and cursed the Uchiha.

_'What an awful day....'_ I thought when Orochimaru finally left.

Naruto's P.O.V

I awoke to pink flesh. I freaked. I was in a stomach of a snake, AGAIN!!!! _'Okay, who's ever doing this is going to pay!' _I thought as I created shadow clones. Soon the snake exploded and my clones and I were covered in snake slime. I ran back to the training grounds. Anko was holding Sintary, staring off into space. Sintary was knocked out and so was Sasuke.

"What happened here?" I asked.

Anko looked seriously scared.

"G-get away from me!!!" She yelled.

I backed up a step. "W-what do you mean, sensei?" I asked. "It's me Naruto..."

"L-liar! Liar!! You're just really Orochimaru here for my sister and Uchiha!! Help!" She screamed. Then, she literally screamed.

I sighed. "Didn't want to have to do this sensei..." I jumped behind her and knocked her out too.

I pulled out an emergency flare and sent it up. Then I waited with the three unconscious bodies of my sensei and comrades.


	23. Left with a Hope of Light

My P.O.V

I heard voice, yet I couldn't see anyone; even when I opened my eyes..

"Anko..." I said wearily.

"Sintary.." Anko's voice was filled with worry. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay." I felt her hug me.

"Anko... Why can't I see?"

There was a long pause and then an answer. "Because Orochimaru hit the occipital part of your brain, causing you to become.... blind..." Her voice sound like she was close to tears.

"Anko...." I started to say but then she cut me off.

"Sintary..." She sighed. "Don't tell me you're going to be okay because you're not.... you will never be able to see again...."

Then it clicked inside... what ever part of my brain. "That's why he trained me blindly!! Anko! Can't you see? He planned this long ago; he planned for me to go blind. That's why! That's why he trained me with a blindfold on!!!! Anko!! That's why!!!" I was so happy Orochimaru hadn't left me hopeless.

I _felt_ her emotions: shocked, confused, overwhelmed.

"..... But... Why did he do it? What's he's plan behind it...." Anko said in a low, careful voice.

"Anko... does it really matter now? I mean, he saved my life plenty of times; think of this as just an exercise!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know...." She said.

"Please." I begged. "Orochimaru wouldn't blind me with out telling someone that there's a cure for it. I know Orochimaru too well." I said shivering at the last sentence. Then the door opened.

Ren's P.O.V

I opened the door to Sintary's hospital room; Sintary was sitting up and Anko was staring at me.

"What?!" I exclaimed after a minute of her staring at me. "You're looking at me like I'm suppose to know something!"

"..... because you might..." Was all Anko sensei said.

I frowned. "What would I know?" I asked confused.

Sintary answered even though I directed the question at Anko. "If there's a cure for my blindness and what is it...."

I stared at her dumbfounded. "There's no cure for blindness; if there was, people wouldn't be blind."

"I'm not actually blinded..... Orochimaru hasn't left me to be a hopeless, useless girl. If he was planning to hurt me without a cure for it, he would have killed me when he had the chance." Sintary said.

_'That makes sense....' _Then I remembered. "Orochimaru.... He told me something.... in a riddle form... I tried deciphering it.... but I forgot what it was...." I said.

Sasuke's presences was behind me; along with Naruto's. I looked at Sintary; her eyes where glowing and staring at either Sasuke or Naruto. When I turned around, Naruto's eyes were glowing, too.

They spoke together, _"When the day has reached it's middle; it will strike. Leaving one in the dark; leaving one with no hope of light. But it is the thought of light, truth and belief, that will over come this time darkness. Three Days Grace. Seeing is believing; darkness will disappear leaving one in former self. Light will come again; along with an unbearable truth. One shall either belief or disprove; Choice Is Up To One. Darkness will either raise or stay fallen. Three Days Grace; Choice Is Up To One."_

Their eyes stopped glowing and they fell from exhaustion. Sintary fell back onto the bed and Sasuke had caught Naruto. What they had said had left, Anko, Sasuke and me with two questions:

"What just happened? What does it mean?"


End file.
